The red eye samurai
by Delione
Summary: His brother saved him from getting killed by Orochimaru, he was only 7 and got saved by Hatake Kakashi of Konoha. He have two goals one to kill Orochimaru and the other one is to find his brother. He is the red eye Samurai in public...
1. Chapter 1

**AU/ Hi This is a story I got inspeared by a nowel by Liarn hearn**

**Hope you like it...**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Enjoy!**

Proluge

* * *

As long as I can remember I have lived in this village for my whole life, never have I once been taken outside this place.

This place I'm living in is a hidden village.

All the people here are hiding from something, including my family.

I live with my parents and my brother here along with forty other members of the Uchiha clan. There are others who live here too but I never understand why we have to hide us.

Since I know how to walk my mother always tell me to not go any further than the forest in the mountains where I can play.

This village has no name, it's just a hidden village where all the people here is hiding something…but I never understand what my family is hiding.

All my family members of the Uchiha seems to be something special, they can jump high, they can do some difficult hand signs and perform fire from their mouths, I asked my brother Itachi once what it was and he said its called ninjutsu.

I was only five when I asked it, when I turned seven my father taught me to perform some jutsu and how to control the chakra.

I never have any interest in it so I always run to play in the mountains.

There I found me free, in the village I found everyone so depressed so scared and feared of something or someone might come.

But in the mountains with the nature, I feel nothing but only peace and free.

Today is no difference; I'm in the mountains again and jumped from rocks to rocks. Its autumn already and the leaves are no longer greens but the forest was full of colors with red, yellow and orange.

The sun was shining and the lake water was cold.

Its fun to just looking at the nature and run after the animals.

After some hours of playing I know it was time to go back, it's already late.

I walked the same way back to the village but I found something weird

It's so quiet.

I walked in to the village and found some people lying on the ground with a pool of something red.

I walked closer and saw it was some of the villagers…

They seem to be…

Dead

Just like the dead animals, lifeless.

He wanted to puke.

He is scared

But what happened to his parents and Itachi.

Hurry he runs to his own house, he slide the door open and screamed after his parents.

He slides open the door but found no one.

He continued to run to the search for any survivors.

No one

The sky was black now, it was already night.

He come to the other side of the village there he heard some noise and he could see some lights.

He walked closer and there he saw his parents and the other forty members of their clans but they where all sitting on their knees and their head was looking down.

He wanted to scream but someone took his arm and dragged him inside to a house. A hand was keeping his mouth shut and the other one was holding him tight and protective so he can't move.

"Don't make a sound" whispered the voice near his ear. He looked up to found his brother.

"Listen now… no matter what happens or what they so don't scream…" he was serious, never in his life has he seen his brother like this.

There was a small whole there so they could see what's going on outside.

They saw someone climbing down from the horse and walked closer to their parents.

It was a samurai

He seems to be the leader of the attack; he was walking closer and closer until he stopped.

"So, all the time you where hiding here Uchiha… so pathetic" the man was smirking and looked down at their father.

"If you are here to say that shit then you should leave this place" their father replied and glaring the man.

"Kuku… You are not in the position to speak… say… where is your dear sons?" from hearing these words my parents felt numb.

"I believe it would be nice to see them… now tell me" the man demanded and grabbed our fathers head.

"Hn… go and find them yourself snake freak but tell you one thing my sons will just kill you with one finger." When my father said that the man took his katana and stabbed my fathers heart and the next thing I know was my father where lying on the ground dead.

Within a second everyone were killed by the snake man.

I wanted to scream and tears where leaking down my face. My brother still has his hand on my mouth I looked up at him and saw his eyes where different.

They were not the normal coal black eyes but it was now red with something in it.

"Listen… these eyes you see is called Sharingan… it's only the Uchihas who have this ability… when you have these eyes you can copy peoples ninjutsu… when you get older you will also get it… Now I will go out and make them focus on me… when they are focusing on me I want you to run as fast as you can away from this village." Itachi were whispering again and I could only nod, I couldn't say anything since his hand was still on my face.

"Live on… One day we will definitely see each other again…" Before I could protest Itachi were running out to the snake freak.

"Run!" He screamed while he took a katana from one of the men and started to attack.

I did was my brother told me and started to run.

I run as fast as my legs could, tears were leaking down again and my sobs could be heard.

I couldn't do anything but watch my parents get killed and to get my brother to save me.

Not long I could hear some men running after me.

I come to the mountains but fell on the ground cause the wet ground. It was raining.

The men were getting closer and I tired to stand up but couldn't as fear was taking over me.

Now the men were taking their katanas and were prepared to kill me.

I closed my eyes waiting for my death but it never comes.

"It's bad for adults picking on a kid…" A masked man come and saved me, he's fast and within a second they were dead.

"Are you alright kid?" The masked man asked, he had silver hair and half of his face were masked, he had a katana, the hakama and gi where made by high quality materials.

This man is a samurai.

I couldn't say anything but continued to stare up to the man.

Not long there were more men coming for him, he couldn't react the masked man picked him up and throw him over his left shoulder.

"Seems something bad is up… hold on tight kid… we are leaving" the masked man did some hand signs and with a puff we disappeared and everything turned black.

* * *

When I woke up I was no longer on the mans shoulder but on the grass field. The rain seems to have stopped and the sun where shining bright.

"A… You are awake kid…"the man said and walked closer to me. He sat up and looked around.

"We are a few kilometers away from the place you come from… are you hungry? I have some food you might want to eat." The man handed me some rice balls wrapped inside some leaves.

I picked up one and started to eat, I couldn't remember how many hours ago I last ate. When I finished my rice ball I saw the man was looking at me.

"I think we should go back and see if Orochimarus men are gone… "So the man who attacked us was Orochimaru?

He picked me up again and with a puff we were back to the hidden village…

It was not the same anymore….

Houses where burned and everything was destroyed. I walked around the place and found nothing…

Until I come back to where my parents where killed and where I left my brother…

Itachi where no to be were found but instead the view was shocking me and caused me to puke.

My fathers head along with the other clan members men's head were cut off from their bodies hanging on a tree nearby. My mother along with some women was naked lying on the ground dead.

The man who saved me put his hands over mine so I couldn't see more but what I saw was enough…

I was pathetic…

I couldn't save them…

The masked man told me to stay by the river near the village while he will take care of the dead bodies.

After some hours of waiting he come back and told me to follow him back to the village. Everyone where buried down and tears where falling again.

"As a man…. You should stop crying, crying get you no where… be strong and live on" He said while I wiped my tears away.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi from the Konoha… what's yours kid?"

"…Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Sasuke… it's a great name… Listen now Sasuke if you want to live you must survive and one day you will see this Orochimaru again… If you want Sasuke you can come with me to Konoha" After he said that he started to walk away.

I looked at the grave where Kakashi buried my parents, I don't know if Itachi is still alive but his body where no were to be found. I bowed one more time and runs after where Kakashi left.

I have a goal, I will revenge my parents and find Itachi

* * *

**AU: So what do you think? reviwes plz, dun know if I should continue this story but we will see..**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU/ Here is the first chapter! Well not really in to the story yet but well soon! A bit confusing is it but no worries my dear readers!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's been two weeks since that day.

That day I lost my parents and Itachi.

I followed Kakashi for where he is off to. I don't know where we are going nor do I bother to know.

For some reason I even stopped to talk, not that I like tot talk with him but…

My voice just disappeared.

For whatever Kakashi asked or said I could only nod or shake my head.

He believed it was caused from shock and my voice will eventually come back.

This is the first time I see so many people outside my old village.

So many things I have never seen before.

There are people everywhere and mansions and houses.

There are shops for different kinds of business.

Now we are in a town of Itoigawa.

We walked through the streets, night fall and we finally stopped in front of a big gate.

The mansion is huge, never in my life have I seen something like this.

It's a big red mansion with high walls. There where two soldiers keeping watch. I gazed the place while Kakashi called after me.

We walked bear the gate and the two soldiers stopped us from enter.

"State your name and why you are here" One of them said while the other one is glaring at us. I keep staying behind Kakashis back and watched them.

"Hatake Kakashi…" After hearing Kakashis name the two men stiffed.

"Prove us" they didn't move from their position but stopped the glaring. Kakashi took out something from his gi. It was a necklace with some weird signs on it. When they saw it they immediately stepped away to let us in.

"You can go in now Kakashi-sama… is this kid with you?" Kakashi looked at me and then back to the soldiers.

"He is with me" we walked through the gate and I realized the inside where even bigger than the outside view. There it where soldiers again we walked through the huge empty ground forward to the mansion building inside the place. I was busy admiring the place and didn't notice Kakashis sudden stop. I looked up at him and then I saw he was looking at something or someone. I looked to where he was looking at and there I saw tone of the most beautiful women in my life beside my mother.

She was wearing a red purple kimono with a pattern of lily. She had very long thick purple hair to match her kimono. I was stuck on looking in to those black eyes and the pale skin.

This woman is very beautiful indeed and I couldn't stop my blush.

She stood there glaring at us…

Not us but Kakashi.

"You are late Kakashi… I didn't know that you had a son after knowing you for so many years…" she said now looking at me from toe to head.

"And I never have a son… this is Sasuke and I saved him from being killed by Orochimaru" The women looked at Kakashi with a serious face and then turned to move.

"Let's go in and talks…You better explain why you are one week late Kakashi…" The women walked in to the red mansion while leaving me and Kakashi at the same place.

"That women is Aya Mitsuki… she is the Itoigawa hime the lord of this town her father the lord Mitsuki was murdered a few years ago so she took over the place… and the one who killed her father was Orochimaru" Kakashi walked to mansion while I was absorbing the information. I soon followed Kakashi when I saw he walked in.

Once I entered the place Kakashi placed me to the room beside the other room he entered with the Mitsuki hime.

* * *

Food and new cloths where given to me from the maid, they bowed me and left the room. They placed food and cloths for two people. I didn't dare to move until Kakashi come in again.

As I waited the room become quite the only sound that could be heard where some talking noise coming from the other room where Kakashi is in.

I pressed my left ear near the thin walls and word could be heard.

"_I don't know how much longer I can take control over this town… that snake is getting stronger and get__s more alliance each day…" _

"_I have been informed… but I was late from saving them… Sasuke is the only survivor of the clan"_

They are talking about me?

"_He is too young and if __that bastard knows he is alive he will start to attack no matter what it cost."_

War?

"_Did you see if he __has it?"_

"_No beside he is too young to have it, I will go back too Konoha and discuss it with Tsunade-sama" _

Have what?

"_We will continue this later, I must go and check him… Sasuke is to shocked by what happened so his voice disappeared"_

"_Come back to me later"_

I couldn't hear more so fast I went back to my sitting position I had before and waited for Kakashi.

The door slides open and there Kakashi walked in.

"Let's go to the hot sprig for a bath first before we eat"

After taking the bath and putting on the new cloths we went back to our room ad ate the food that was prepared for us.

We finished the food and the maids walked in again and cleaned then bowed for a leave.

I don't know what kind of man Kakashi is but he seems to be someone with a high status where people respect him. He seems to be having some kinds of relationship with the hime too.

I looked at him and studied him

He looked like a samurai but still he is not.

I continued to study him until he looked back at me.

"Sasuke… its better if we go to rest now… tomorrow we will leave and head to Konoha"

That night I laid on the bed and images of that day floated in my mind. Memories of those days my mother yell at me from coming home late, my father teaching me ninjutsu and how Itachi used to tease me. Pictures of what happened in the past keeping coming and unnoticed tears were leaking once again in from my eyes and silent sobs could be heard.

"Sasuke, many things keeps happen in our lives. There is happiness and sadness no matter what happens we must live on with it. I once have lost everything too my family, my home and my friends. Even so I must keep living… you must do that too. Just like me, to let the past go and look forward to the future. After tonight, you must promise to not cry that easily. Even if it hurts to think about the past"

My sobs silently died away as I starred at Kakshis back.

I will as he says live on and stop crying…

Slowly I drifted back to the darkness.

Next morning we left early away from Itoigawa toward Konoha and my voice suddenly comes back this morning.

I don't know what Kakashi and the Mitsuki hime but one thing is for sure that Kakashi saved me is not by any consequence but he was actually coming for his clan.

* * *

After two days trip we arrived to a place with a huge gate.

There is big signs "Konoha"

We arrived the city Konoha...

once we stepped in I found this place huge, there was people running and busy with whatever they where doing. I walked after Kakashi until four men appeared of no where.

"Kakashi-sama, welcome back...Tsunade-sama is waiting for you" one of the man said. Kakashi noded and then looked back at me.

"Sasuke I want you to follow these man... I will see you later" I shaked my head as no and then tugged one of his arms. He looked back to me and then looked at the four men. He went down to my high and then looked at me with the eye he only showed.

"Dont worry, you are safe here in Konoha beside I believe you will find someone interessting soon..."he placed a hand on my head and smiled behind his mask. After hearing his word I feel better and nodded. Kakashi looked back to the four man.

"Iruka, can you lead him to Naruto... I believe they will be good friends." After saying that Kakashi dissapeared in a puff once again with the other tree ninjas.

That man caled Iruka walked closer to me and then he did what Kakashi did a few moments ago, he bowed down to my eye level and smiled kindly to me.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke...Im Iruka... follow me please" He stood up and started to walk while i followed him from behind. After some minutes of walking we arrived a place, its a big mansion but it looked like a dojo. as we entered the place screams and yell could be heard rom someone.

We entered the training place and there were a blonde haired boy with a foxy face using a bambu katana hitting a wood doll. He keep on hitting until he by some misstake hit himself with the babu katana. Iruka runs to him to see if he hurt himself while I just keep starring at the boy...

"Idiot..." I said and the boy seems to heard that he hurried up and glared at me.

"Who are you calling idiot teme?!" he yelled.

So noisy...

"Who else is the idiot here beside you?" I started to glare at this stupid boy while he walked closer to me.

"Why you... stupid asshole!"

* * *

"You are back Kakashi..." a women said while looking at the man who bowed down to her.

"Im back Tsunade-sama..."he replied as she looked down on the man.

"So... I heard that the boy was the only survivor..."

"Hai..."

"Whats his name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"A... I will let you be in charge of taking care of the Uchiha and Naruto... teach them what you can and then when thhe times comes... we will attack"

* * *

Kakashi arrived the dojo where he believe where Iruka and Sasuke went. Before he could enter the place he could hear two voices yelling and cursing each other.

"I told you to shut up stupid freak!"

Thats Narutos voice

"Hn like I will listen to an idiot..."

Thats Sauske...

He entered the room and saw Iruka trying to keep the boys down while the boys wants to kill each other

It will be troublesome days from now on for him.

* * *

**AU/ So what do you think? I know its confusing but wait till the next chapter and everything will be much clear!**

**Sorry for my grammar and spelling mistake. **


End file.
